Chaos Manifestation
by Sheff
Summary: A recurring nightmare of past events sends the blue blur on a improbable mission. What will be the consequences of his actions?
1. The Dream

He was falling.

An endless descent, the wind roaring in his ears and his body spinning uncontrollably. He focused for a mere moment, twisting his form into a more suitable position, arms and legs now splayed out into a controlled dive. There was no sense of accomplishment though, only knowing of the mass of space beneath him, noting it was growing smaller by the second.

The sky around him slowly began to lighten; a shaded indigo becoming a light blue as he fell. The situation raced through his mind as his quills waved behind him, determining the impendent consequences that would befell him if the drop continued. None of them were looking down kindly at the hedgehog.

Suddenly, there was a noise, one to share the howling wind; the sound of a motor. His head snapped downward, green eyes watering in the blasting air, but he could clearly see something. A blotch of red situated below him, and with a familiar shape at that. He couldn't help but show a grin.

The object became larger, and he could now clearly see what it was. A red biplane, his own name emblazoned onto its side. As he approached, it began to tilt towards the earth below, diving with him. He quickly slanted his body as well, slowly finding his way to the wing, gloved hands clenching onto its edge. The plane reacted immediately, easily pulling out of the dive and back to a leveled position, allowing the once doomed hedgehog to stand on the wing's surface.

He turned, peering back to the cockpit of the vehicle, seeing the pilot. An orange fox, tufts of fur protruding from the sides of his white muzzle, two obvious tails folded up in the control seat.

"Nice catch there Tails," he said over the roar of the engine. "Somehow can manage to take on a robot twenty times my size, yet can't find an easy way out of a three mile drop!"

The fox scratched the back of his head modestly, smiling slightly. "It's nothing Sonic, really! I just thought you'd need someway of getting back to the ground safely, that's all."

Sonic showed another smile, this one out of amusement. He may have given thanks to the young kit lightheartedly, but he truly did owe the fox. The boy's humble statement amused him, giving him the sense of speaking to a loyal younger brother.

"Alright then," the blue hedgehog said, jutting a thumb down to the earth far below. "Now how about we get to some solid ground? Ol' Robotnik seems to be done for now, so how about a small celebration with some chili dogs?

-*-

_7 Years Later_

He had seen this before. A multitude of images flowing across his vision, some he could make out, others too muddied to study. The faces of familiar people passed by, followed by a wave of blurred emotions and senses, the image before him finally forming into a recognizable scene.

He was moving swiftly, metallic shapes surrounding him as he gracefully leaped from one to the other. They were mechanized beings, robots varying in size and style, armed weapons readied and locked onto his quickly moving figure. He was too fast for them, one moment crushing his sneaker-covered foot through the curved head of a red, rounded shape machine, the next spinning at high velocity through one that resembled a crab.

"Tails, how goes finding the central control system?" he heard himself say, a small communicator stuck within a pointed ear, his eyes glancing over to a enormous metal structure that towered over the robot hoard, something about it giving it an air of importance. All that greeted him was a buzz of distorted frequency, his lips curving down into a frown.

"Tails, can you hear me?"

"Found… control room… something corrupted… emerald going…" came a crackled and choppy response, the device not working properly.

"Tails!" he exclaimed, worry striking his heart as he rushed into a small clearing, away from the machines. "What's corrupted? Is there a Chaos Emerald in there?"

"…yes… system… haywire… can't fix… smoke…"

"Tails! Get out of there!" screamed the hedgehog, the urgency finally setting in. Something was not right. Nothing like this had happened before…

…but it was too late.

There was a flurry of sound and light, the air crackling as an explosion of glowing energy burst from the tower beyond. It blinded the hedgehog, an arm going up defensively to shield his eyes, but it was to no avail. The light surrounded him, becoming disorienting and the edges of his vision darkening. The dark soon took over the light, shrouding him in black.

A floating sensation found him as he stared at the never-ending void of black that he was now situated in, no sign of anyone or anything. He felt alone and forgotten here, welcomed only by the consuming shadows. Something eventually echoed across the space; a voice, quiet and soft.

_Destroy…the stones…_

A small shimmer of light followed the words, a green emerald suddenly floating before him, its glow enveloping him in its light.

_Only bring… chaos… death… destroy…_

-*-

Sonic's eyes shot open, his breath hitched as he awoke. His eyes darted around, taking in where he was. He leant against the base of a tree in a seated position, the forest around him slowly becoming lit by the yet unseen sun, announcing the arrival of morning.

He bowed his head forward, placing it in his gloved palms, trying to fight the images out of his head. That dream… that recurring dream which its only purpose seemed to haunt him of that memory, of the disaster that happened only months ago…

But what of the message at the end? The ocean of darkness, followed by the mysterious voice played through his head. He had already put two and two together to learn its message; destroy the Chaos Emeralds. But why? How would that possibly rid him of the pain and sorrow he had suffered through for these past few months?

The questions came one after another, his mind becoming too crowded for his liking. He stood, deciding to do the only thing that would take his mind off things; running.

He started off with a slow jog, growing into a full-out sprint, the trees whipping by as he ducked and dodged the oncoming branches and other obstacles. The grass beneath his feet was slick with morning dew, but he did not care, only becoming lost into the familiar thrill, his surroundings becoming a blur as he sped forward. Nothing would possibly stop him now… all except for a sudden glint of light in his path.

He skidded to an abrupt stop, finding himself in a small clearing between the trees, sunlight peeking through the branches, providing a small spotlight for the circle of grass. His eyes easily found the object that had caused the small distraction; looking down upon the green emerald he had only seen moments before in his sleep, shining in the morning light.

Sonic bent over, grasping the stone and lifting it to eye level. By some unexplainable luck, he had stumbled upon a Chaos Emerald, a gem of great power. It sat in his hand innocently, its glow warming the air, as though trying to comfort the hedgehog…

…but there were very few things that could be brought from the stone in a positive matter. It was constantly a goal for the evil-minded, supplying them with unlimited power if needed. It had brought destruction time and time again, along with its six brothers, forcing the world's inhabitants to rebuild. It wasn't only the present though, their infamous history stretching back many generations.

The hedgehog suddenly understood the message that resonated through his mind; the emeralds were bringers of death and peril, the only good brought from them to counter the bad it had caused. Would removing them from existence really solve the unease of new threats that could come?

The image of finding his friend's remains unexpectedly flashed across his eyes, reminding him of what had caused his death. The emerald… it had been the emerald…

His mind was now set, a goal formed… but he needed questions answered first.

Sonic sped off into the trees once more, emerald firmly gripped in his hand. It was time to visit an old rival…


	2. An Enemy's Solution

"Intruder alert in Section Beta. Defense perimeters have been breached," said a computerized voice, its monotone reaching the mustachioed man's ears.

"Hmph, I wonder who it could be…" he muttered, sarcasm dripping in his voice. He swiveled around in his chair, facing an array of monitors, their views ranging from cameras placed around the area to even the local news. He peered through his blue spectacles, studying an overall layout of the building, a blinking red dot moving quite quickly through its corridors.

"Of course… that blasted hedgehog…" he muttered. "Computer, ready all guardian robots. We'll need as much resistance as poss-"

He was interrupted by a surprising jolt of sound from behind, the portly man turning to face a metal door, its shining steel now blessed with a sizable dent. Another appeared, and with one last impact, the door flew forward, sliding into a crumpled heap next to the man. Most would have been struck by fear by the feat of whoever caused such a solid object to crumple to its will, but this scene was all too familiar to him, only showing a small frown.

"Ah, Sonic. It's about time you found my new headquarters…" addressed the man to the figure standing in the doorway; a blue hedgehog with an obvious trail of robotic corpses scattered behind him.

"I've known about this place for weeks, Eggman," stated the hedgehog, speaking the truth. It was quite simple finding the base on a secluded mountain side when the person in question consistently traveled many miles a day across the entire globe. "And I can see you still can't find a suitable way to keep me out. Your creations seem a bit outdated. Finally beginning to slip up, eh doc?"

"Now Sonic," replied the doctor. "You know it isn't my fault that I am low on resources. If it hadn't been for you and that fox boy those few months back-"He stopped abruptly, noticing coldness had washed over the hedgehog's eyes, seeing his gloved fists clench lightly at his words.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot what had happened to him…" he said, a small frown growing on his lips. "He had amazing knowledge for one as young as him. It's a shame he has left us…"

The hedgehog's quills had now stiffened, his teeth gritted as he glared hatefully at the man before him, seeming to hold back on charging. The man's words were bringing back old memories, ones that he wished not to relive yet again. The doctor clearly noticed the change of his stature.

"I am in no way mocking his death," he began, a look of worry etched into his facial features. "I truly did respect him. He had talent, and I experienced that from the wrong end of the barrel. It is just a challenge to actually feel shame in the wake of such a travesty for me."

"It should be easy for you!" snapped the hedgehog, taking an intimidating step forward. "You're the one who built that base, you're the one who programmed the controls…"

"Yes, that is true Sonic," the doctor replied. "But it was in no ways my fault. Do you possibly believe I could have foreseen him tampering with the control system in such a way? It indeed was a foolish idea for me to make it so complicated; it did have to send orders to a literal army; but Tails is the one who made it corrupt. If it weren't for his meddling, the system wouldn't have overloaded, and it surely wouldn't have caused such a massive blast of energy…"

"Yet you did decide to use the Chaos Emerald to power it!" added the hedgehog.

"That was a factor, yes. But what else was I supposed to use to give enough energy to such a large electrical machine? Even Tails himself would have used an emerald to power something such as that."

Sonic only waved him away, his head turning, staring into blank space. He was sick of Eggman's excuses, but deep down, he knew his words were true. Tails would indeed have used the same solution; Sonic knew that all too well, remembering him constantly experimenting with his inventions. The doctor tilted his head curiously, seeming to ponder on what was truly on the hedgehog's mind.

"You aren't here to avenge your friend's death onto me, are you Sonic?" The hedgehog glanced at him. "Is this true? What do you truly seek?"

Sonic paused for a moment, deciding on what action to take, slowly revealing the green emerald he had in his possession.

"The Chaos Emeralds…" he muttered, staring into the stone's unworldly glow. "I want to destroy them…"

The scientist's eyebrows arched down in utter confusion and surprise, staring at the hedgehog questionably. "I don't understand…"

"I said destroy them, Eggman. Eliminate. Get rid of. Wipe from existence. Do I have to make it any clearer?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, I realize that… but why on earth caused you to come to this decision?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Sonic, staring back down at the jewel. "Their own name reveal what they bring; chaos. They only lead to devastation. You yourself have been one to use them to cause such things, and I've set my mind to stopping that once and for all…"

Eggman leaned back into his chair, arms resting at his sides. "And how am I possibly involved in this farfetched quest?"

Sonic's eyes slowly rotated up, peering at the doctor. "You're going to help me destroy them."

A moment of silence followed, quickly broken by a small chuckle from the doctor, rising to a hearty laugh.

"Do you really think Sonic…" he said, his laughter beginning to die down. "That I, Doctor Eggman, one of the world's most brilliant scientists, would actually help rid the planet of the most powerful source of energy known in this universe? I rather think not!" He let out another guffaw. "Unless you have some other credible reason to destroy them, I think I shall pass on this one."

Sudden annoyance took the hedgehog over, gradually flaring up into of a flame of anger. He stomped forward to the cackling doctor, finding a hand reach out to his plump neck, his fingers wrapping around the doctor's collar, lifting him from the chair, forcing the self-proclaimed genius to look at him straight in the eye.

"I'll give you a reason," growled the hedgehog. "I have nearly every right to drag you out of this base and toss you off the mountain without any regrets. You've tormented this planet for far too long, so now, you're going to pay for it. You WILL help me get rid of these emeralds, and you are going to do it now!"

An overdue look of fear finally showed on the doctor's face, appearing positively worried. "How do you propose I help you then?"

Sonic hastily dropped the man down back into his chair, crossing his arms. "I can easily collect all seven, you know that, but actually destroying them is the big question. I already know shattering them won't do jack squat; you've already done it once before; and they seem resistant to all the elements."

Eggman bowed his head, his forehead creasing into folded lines as he thought. Sonic did not know what he would do with the man if he could not conjure up an answer, but he was self-assured he would.

"I… I think there is one possible way…" muttered the doctor. "The Master Emerald."

Sonic felt an eyebrow raise, intrigued by his answer. "How exactly is that the solution?"

"You've obviously haven't paid attention to your echidna friend," Eggman stated, folding his hands before him. "The Master Emerald can essentially control the Chaos Emeralds, making it quite a powerful object-"

"I know what it can do!" cut off the hedgehog. "Just get to the point!"

"Very well," replied the doctor, his mustache twitching slightly. "What I was going to say is, since the emeralds answer to the Master Emerald, could there not be a way to use that control to potentially destroy them?"

Sonic closed his eyes, thinking it through. "…in theory, yes."

"Then there you have it!" exclaimed the doctor, raising outstretched hands. "That is all I can give to you Sonic. There is no other possible way I can think of doing something such as this, and I have given you my only answer. Now could you please kindly give me some peace and leave?"

The hedgehog nodded, turning away from the doctor. "For now Eggman… but if this doesn't work, I will return, and it won't be a warm greeting either."

With that, Sonic sped off down the hall, disappearing from the doctor's sight. His business was done here for the time being, but he felt like he would need to return.

"This better work…" he muttered, speeding off to his next destination.


	3. Lifeless Island

The desert sun glared down from the cloudless sky, heating the cracked and dry ground relentlessly. Despite the harsh conditions, the blue blur sped onwards, a trailing plume of dust forming behind him as his blurred feet kicked up the loose dirt. In his hand he grasped the green emerald, holding it before him slightly, glancing from it to the endless plain of dead earth ahead.

A day had passed since the hedgehog had questioned Eggman, now already a continent away. He had traveled without any hesitations, not giving one second to allow himself to rest. His mission was too important to bother with simple needs such as that, ones that he could easily ignore, just like he had done multiple times before.

The Chaos Emerald suddenly gave a small twitch, Sonic changing his course considerably to the right, now rushing off towards a towering plateau in the distance. The emerald acted as his guide, showing him the way to its brethren. It didn't give pinpoint accuracy, but without proper technology, it was his only option.

"_The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets… they have the power to attract each other."_

A small, half-hearted grin appeared on the hedgehog's muzzle, remembering his late friend's knowledge from years ago. It amazed him, how much he had learned from the fox in their time spent together, and he hadn't even realized it. Now all was left was an empty gap, cold and lifeless. Why had fate decided to whisk him away so soon? It just wasn't right, the fact the person who had been at his side, saving the world countless times, deserved such a horrible outcome for heroic deeds.

What could have happened, if the young genius had lived? What would he have become as he grew older? Would he have grown up to be a world renowned inventor? Would he have had a wife? Children? These questions plagued the hedgehog's mind, the answers too mysterious for his own good. He just needed to block it all out, focus on his task and not to look back.

Yet it was just so difficult…

His mind eventually drifted, in time finding himself coming upon the towering cliff, the emerald giving off more spastic signals. He pushed upward into the air, planting a foot on a nearby boulder, leaping off the protruding rock. One forward flip through empty space later, he gracefully landed onto a small ledge sticking out from the cliff, keeping his balance. He used the emerald as a compass, carefully shuffling along the thin strip of stone. The hedgehog examined the wall before him, quickly spotting a small crevice. He hastily moved over to it, grasping handholds to keep his balance. Peering inside, he was greeted by a warm blue glow, an emerald with the color of a sapphire wedged into the opening. How it had managed to become hidden here was a mystery, but Sonic didn't care, happily freeing the stone from its prison.

There were only five more left to find…

-*-

"Fifty… hundred… two hundred… man, these people sure can pay sometimes…" muttered the weasel under his breath, a fedora tipped over his eyes as he shuffled through a pile of golden rings. His fur was a light purple, his muzzle and chest hair a simple white. A light flickered above him, one of the few that still worked within the abandoned subway tunnel, its walls now dirtied and unclean, posters from years past peeling from the walls. The squeaks and shuffles of rats could be heard every so often, staying within the dark corners of the tunnel, the drip of water heard from far away.

Footsteps echoed off the walls for a moment, a shadow falling upon the weasel as he busily counted up his earnings, sitting on a brown crate, his violet eyes peering upward to its owner.

"Well, if it ain't Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, recognizing the person before him, his accent rolling easily from his tongue. "It's been awhile, mate. Not to fond of seeing ol' Nack again, eh?"

Sonic grimaced slightly, looking down at the sitting weasel, whose stare had now fixated onto his hand. "Ooo, ain't that a pretty little gem…" he said, reaching out to the Chaos Emerald the hedgehog grasped, only for it to be swiped away quickly.

"Keep your paws off it Nack," Sonic stated, glaring. "I know you already have one anyway…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, blue boy," replied the weasel. "I have a nice selection of other jewels if you're interested. Quite the business down here if you haven't heard…"

"I'm here for the Chaos Emerald, Nack, nothing else," growled the hedgehog. The jewel collector only raised his hands apologetically.

"I already told ya, I don't have it." A small twitch could be seen coming from his mouth after those words, as though trying to hold back a grin. Sonic's eyes only narrowed, taking a step closer.

"Fine, let's say it isn't in your possession…" he began. "But there _is _something down here that's giving out a good amount of energy for this emerald to be acting up so much."

"So you say… but I sure don't have that either," the weasel said, remaining completely calm. The hedgehog sighed at his stubbornness, giving a quick look around.

"You know Nack, you do realize that we're both down here, completely alone?" He leant over, hands placed on his knees, now on a suitable eye-level with the weasel. "Either you cooperate, or you'll wake up tomorrow morning with a nasty headache and most of your stash having disappeared into thin air. Understand?"

Nack gave a slight blink, surprised at the hedgehog's words. "Sonic? Giving out threats?" He showed a devilish smile. "What the hell happened to you mate?"

"It's a long story, and one I'm not going to bother telling you," he spat, his arms crossing. "And about the threat… don't think it's only words…"

"Fine, you got me!" Nack said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I'll get you your bloody emerald…" He stood, beginning to shuffle through the multiple boxes and containers behind him, Sonic catching glimpses of numerous stones and gems, only for them to disappear quickly back into their holders as the weasel continued his search. Nack's collection of jewelry was quite impressive, but Sonic only wanted that certain stone…

"Here it is," stated the weasel, turning back to the hedgehog, a golden emerald in his hand. Sonic began to reach out for it, just as the rodent had done before, only for the glowing stone to be pulled away, Nack wagging a finger.

"I don't think so mate," he said, keeping the emerald out of reach. "Things such as these come with a price…"

Sonic gave a harsh sigh. "I'm not here to negotiate!" he told the weasel with a glare. "You've caused me enough trouble in the past, Nack, and I have every right to take what I damn well please!"

"Heh, looks like the little speedster here is starting to get his mouth a little dirty as well," mocked the rodent, letting out a small chuckle. "Oh, I'm just shaking in my boots now!"

Before he could speak again, there was a sudden blast of air and sound, a large impact occurring in the weasel's chest, a barely heard "Oof!" escaping his lungs. He found himself flying through the air, quickly meeting cold concrete as he rolled into a heap on the ground. He coughed once, his breath now ragged, glancing up weakly. Sonic now loomed over him, a look of malice burning in his eyes, his chest rising and falling.

"Don't think I won't do that again…" he said, his voice cold.

Nack suddenly felt a wave of fear wash across his body, finally realizing the true threat the hedgehog before him could be. There was complete privacy down here… no one to hear cries of pain, or to go for help in that matter. Against his own belief, he actually gulped, knowing what was best.

"Here… just… just take it…" he muttered, raising the emerald, now in a death grip within his hand. Sonic snatched away quickly, a small "Hmph" slipping past his lips. Nack glanced down to the ground, ashamed of his sudden cowardliness, a rush of air flowing through the tunnel immediately afterwards. He glanced up, the space before him now empty and with no one in sight.

"Bloody hedgehog…" he grumbled, standing and brushing himself off, walking back to his crates.

-*-

Prison Island.

It had been the nation's central hub of military might; a secluded island, miles offshore, the base built to store the most powerful weapon's known to man… and its most vile prisoners. It had the highest security on earth then any other location, a central port for most armed vessels. Of course, with such protection as it once had, rumors developed, some leaked from within. Stories of technological advancements; scientific discoveries never revealed to the public. It aroused much suspicion about the facility over the years, no one knowing the truth. Years passed without many troubles, the faculty working in peace.

Then there was the first breach.

It had been quick and thought out, the intruder arriving and leaving before there was a chance to stop him. Only one confiscated weapon was taken from the base's depths, the trespasser having not bothered with much else. The events were covered up easily from the media, a high alert placed on the island.

Yet the second attack still came.

This time, it was a trio; a distracter for the guards, one to set a diversion for their escape, and the last to steal three special items. Chaos Emeralds. The job was done hastily and without any troubles, the group fleeing from the island, but not without consequence. In the frenzy, explosives were planted throughout the establishment, detonated after their escape. The destruction caused was catastrophic, the blasts reaching across the whole island, destroying much of what it was.

Sonic now was a witness of its remnants.

He stood upon a large aircraft carrier, its metal surface rusted and charred, only one of the few fortunate enough to still have a sturdy frame. The wind blew in from the ocean waters, a tang of salt in the air as he walked across the ship, peering out to the docks that spanned out for at least a mile. Everything was in ruins; ships tilted on their sides, others just twisted remnants sticking out from the churning waters. It felt like only yesterday when he had been running along these giant vessels, fleeing from his previous imprisonment on the island.

He sighed, continuing on to the mainland, his legs gradually pumping faster and faster as he rushed off towards the shore. With his head tilted forward, he launched his blue form into the air from the edge of the carrier, feeling the wind sweep past his face as he landed within the island's interior.

The hedgehog unexpectedly slid a few feet, his eyes shooting down as he came to a slow stop, finding a layer of moss greeting him, cold metal beneath. He glanced up, taking in the area. He was surrounded by multiple buildings, which, just like the ships, were in near pieces, small vegetation, like the substance beneath his feet, slowly growing up their structures. The frames of ruined vehicles lay around the small clearing within the forest of dead trees, showing the signs of previous civilization on the island, now long gone in a wave of fire.

Sonic tore his eyes away from the dilapidated buildings, landing on a path through the lifeless brush, eventually speeding through it without hesitation. He ducked, dodged, and rolled through the thicket, proceeding in pulling out one of the emeralds, and just as before, letting it show him the way. It sputtered and trembled every few moments, Sonic altering his path, obeying its directions.

He suddenly burst through the blackened foliage, coming upon a flowing river… but it was not like any river he had ever seen. It seemed to have been a natural one once, providing water for the jungle and the residents within it, but now, it was a toxic stream of death. It glowed a bright green, fumes of acid streaming from its surface, the air itself crackling in response. All of this had been caused by the explosion from years past, the chemicals used within the base having flowed into the river itself and causing horrible outcomes.

Sonic gritted his teeth, turning away from the venomous water source, trying to ignore the voice in his mind, the one attempting to tell him what had truly caused all this. His eyes migrated to the ground, a sudden eyebrow rising as he spotted something laying upon the ground, reaching down and picking it up carefully. It appeared to be a type of gun, gray in color, but with lines lightened with a violet color. It had an organic look to it, its surface feeling like slick skin then anything else. Sonic knew better then to call it a secret weapon created at the island's facility, knowing its alien origins perfectly well. With a grunt of disapproval, he tossed the weapon into the acidic stream, speeding off yet again, and despite his own boiling thoughts, followed the river, the emerald pointing the way.

A few moments passed, the hedgehog forced once again into the thicker areas of the jungle, only more branches to obstruct his path. He charged through, wanting to increase the space between him and the river, and to come nearer to his destination. What could have taken any normal person hours upon hours to cut through the brush only took mere seconds for the spiky blur, his body at times rolling into a ball, his figure spinning through wood at high velocities with quills sharpened. It broke easily, most of it disintegrating from his touch, the plant life long past any recovery in the forest.

He burst out into another clearing, this one much smaller then the previous spots, Sonic finding only a single supply shed, miraculously still intact from its size and material. The emerald in his hand now twitching with anticipation, he approached the small shack, opening its door with a loud creak. Peering inside, he only was welcomed by darkness, lifting the green stone before him. Its glow provided him with light, already illuminating the inside of the shed. A few boxes were scattered here and there, a weapon cache in the corner and a small bed near the far wall. Laying upon the floor, in clear sight nothing less, was a gray emerald, Sonic hurriedly moving to it. With a quick bend, he picked it up from the ground, holding it was a small grin. He was now officially more then halfway done with his task, only a few more of the precious stones to be found.

Stepping out of the shack with a bit more enthusiasm, he stared up to the expanse of roasted trees, his grin suddenly turning into a slight frown. He had not noticed before, but the jungle held an eerie silence, deprived of life. Only the small sprouts of tiny plants could be seen sprinkled around the mostly ash covered ground, but besides these small hopefuls, there was nothing that one could deem a living object. The forest… no, the whole island was dead. Gone within minutes just because of some scientist's need of certain stones…

Something surprisingly split the silence then; a single voice piercing the quiet from behind the hedgehog.

"Memories I'm not too fond of come from this place… I presume it's the same for you… Sonic."


End file.
